clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Hero/Transcript
music plays Episode begins in Aberdale Elementary's Gym. Principal: This is been by far one of the best years for Aberdale Elementary. I'm so proud of you all. Now I know you're all excited for Papa Marianio's big pizza summer kickoff. cheer Principal: But first, the Spirit Awards from Mr. Reese. groan Jeff: Yes! Mr. Reese: Thank you. Thank you Mr. Principal. leaves Jeff: Whoo! Mr. Reese: Okay, Jeff cool it. Now get this thing over with. I got a list of awards, so I'm just gonna go through them. Sumo: Uggggh! Jeff: Sumo, shush! Mr. Reese: The award for Most Punctual goes to... Darlie. Jeff: What?! takes her award Clarence: Hey, Sumo. Sumo: What? Clarence: Remember the last assembly, when it seemed like Papa Marianio wasn't gonna show up to give us pizza, like he always does? Sumo: Yeah? Clarence: But then he parachuted down from the rafters dressed up like a pepperoni? Sumo: Yeah! Clarence: But that wasn't even as cool as two years ago when he had a cannon that shot out cheesy sticks! cannon Sumo: Laughing Yeah! Clarence: Yep, he is pretty much a real-life superhero. sigh Belson: You guys talking about Papa Marianio? Chelsea: I heard that for every pizza he sells, he gives one to charity. Jeff: Guys, please. It's just pizza. You eat it, and it's gone. Awards are forever. They determine how we're remembered. Sumo: Eh, everyone just remembers what they want to remember. I remember when Papa Marianio designed the original version of the Aberdale flag, and it was a pizza! -Yeah! Jeff: It's just pizza! Come on, guys. I worked really hard to win these. Mr. Reese: Okay, now for the award for Best Active Reading -- whatever that means, eh... Breehn. Jeff: Who's casting these ballots? Clarence: Sighs Papa Marianio. My hero. This one time, when I was just a wee boy... A flashback is shown in where Clarence tries to take off the hat from Rough Rider's statue. Clarence: I wanted to see if I took the hat off the Rough Rider's statue if it would turn from a metal man back into a regular meat man. But when I tried to pull it off... falls off the statue Clarence: Whoa! Ohh! falls on a pizza dough Clarence: ...Papa Marianio saved me with his pizza dough! Flashback ends. is show with shiny eyes Clarence: He's my pizza hero. Mr. Reese: Okay, now, uh, Best Teacher is... It's a tie! Uh, me and Ms. Baker! Hmm? Where are ya, Melanie? Come up here, so we can accept it together Ms. Baker: Ugh! Yeesh! Baker hides behind Clarence, Jeff and Sumo Ms. Baker: Hey guys! Can't wait till Papa Marianio gets here, huh? Clarence: Yeah! He's my hero! Sumo: Yeah! Pizza! Jeff: Not you, too, Ms. Baker. Ms. Baker: I know. He's amazing! This one time, I was so sad... A flashback is shown in where Ms. Baker is sad because shw broke up with Demian. Ms. Baker: sniffling Grunts Baker throws Demian photo Baker's cellphone says "0 new texts" Flashback is paused. Ms. Baker: ...uh, because... my cat died. Flashback is show back again. Ms. Baker: nervously sniffling continue on door Ms. Baker: Huh? Baker opens the door Marianio give a heart-shaped pizza to Ms. Baker Ms. Baker: And Papa Marianio brought me a pizza. Marianio: Hey! Ms. Baker. In shape of a -- Flashback is paused. Ms. Baker: a -- a cat. Flashback is shown back again. Ms. Baker: Laughs Flashback ends. Ms. Baker: I-I said "cat," right? Jeff: You know guys his restaurant has a "C" rating, right? Mr. Reese: Let's see... um, uh... Most Studious goes to... Jeff: up Oh, oh! Shhh! I-It's my moment. Mr. Reese: Percy! falls off the stairs Percy: groaning sits down takes his award Percy: Ooh! Thank you, Abderdably Elementary. I will really, really like this award. Mr. Reese: Percy, you don't -- you don't have to give a speech. Percy: Quiet, you man! Mr. Reese: Ehh... Percy: Um, also, there's someone I want to thank. So, this one time, my bike broke, and he -- Papa Marianionio -- he -- he came up... A flashback is shown in where Percy rides his bike until he hits a hole and his bike's fron tire breaks. Percy: 'Oh. ''Wails arrives with his truck '''Marianio: Hey! Percy: Huh? gets off the truck and replaces the bike's broken tire with a pizza Marianio: Hey! Percy: Yay-ay-ay-ay... Flashback ends. Percy: ...ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay -- Jeff: How was that helpful?! Sumo: Hey! He saved my life! A flashback is shown in where Sumo ties a watermelon. Sumo: (narrating) It started like any other day. Sumo: 1,003... ties one more rubberband to the watermelon Sumo: 1,004... ties one more rubberband to the watermelon watermelon starts moving Sumo: Huh? Rumbling Whoa! This thing's gonna blow! falls off the sky Marianio: Heeeeeeeeeeey! Sumo: (narrating) And out of nowhere... hits the watermelon, and it blows up Boom! Sumo: ...he took the hit that was meant for me. Flashback ends. Jeff: What was he even doing there?! Ms. Shoop: One time, he ran out of those normal boxes, A flashback is shown in where Marianio gives Ms. Shoop a lot of little pizza boxes. Ms. Shoop: (narrating) so he gave me my pizza in a bunch of weird little boxes. Marianio: Hey, I ran out of regular boxes, so I'm a-gonna give you the pizza in a bunch of little boxes. starts giving Ms. Shoop little boxes Marianio: Here you go! Oh! Here's some more! Hold on a-tight! I got some more for ya! Shoop make a dog house out of these pizza boxes Ms. Shoop: (narrating) Made a whole doggie house out of them. Barking Ms. Shoop: (narrating) Tiger loved it! Flashback ends. hugs Ms. Shoop Ms. Shoop: Papa M -- great guy. Mm. Chelsea: He taught me about pie charts! A flashback is shown in where Marianio teachs Chelsea about pie charts with a pizza. Flashback ends. Camden: Well, he made me a custom pizza with none of my allergens. A flashback is shown in where Marianio shows Camden a pizza. Flashback ends. Mary: He taught Chad about pie charts, too! A flashback is shown in where Marianio teachs Chad about pie charts with a pizza. Flashback ends. A flashback is shown in where four pizzas are fighting Gilben. moaning arrives Marianio: Hey! maniacally kills each pizza with a spaghetti Flashback ends. Laughter Chelsea: Stop! My sides hurt! Mr. Reese: Oh, you're one of the good ones, Gilben. Okay. Best smile goes to... Jeff! Jeff: Gasps It's happening! goes to take his award Jeff: Well, Aberdale, it is an honor to win this award! And I just want to say -- looks in front of him and nobody on the gym is listening to him -Papa Marianio... -Papa Marianio... -Papa Marianio... Sumo: One time, he delivered pizza to our house and he brought an extra kibble pizza for all our dogs. Mary: Chad and me had our first date on Marianio's One. conversations Jeff: You people are deluded! -Huh?! -Huh?! -Huh?! -Huh?! Jeff: Clarence, he wasn't trying to break your fall that day. Clarence's flashback continues, you see Marianio taking off the pizza. Jeff: He was just stealing dirty rainwater for his pizza dough. Flashback ends. Jeff: Percy, replacing a bike wheel with a pizza pie i-i-i-is the logic of a maniac! Percy's flashback continues, he tries to keep riding his bike, but it doesn't work due to the pizza. Flashback ends. Percy: Squeaking Oh, no! Jeff: Chelsea, that was your dad who taught you about pie charts. Chelsea's flashback is shown again, but this time, Marianio and his pizza are gone, Mr. Keezheekoni was there with a pie chart. Flashback ends. Jeff: Chad, that was also Chelsea's dad who taught you about pie charts. Chad's flashback is shown again, but this time, Marianio and his pizza are gone, Mr. Keezheekoni was there with a pie chart. Flashback ends. Jeff: Ms. Baker, isn't it kind of unsettling that he know about your romantic troubles? Ms. Baker flashback continues, Ms. Baker eats the pizza but keeps crying, Marianio watchs her. Ms. Baker: What?! Romantic troubles?! No, it was my cat, remember? Sobbing Flashback ends. Jeff: And Sumo! Sumo's flashback continues. Ms. Baker: Sobbing falls off Ms. Baker home Marianio: Heeeeeeeeeeey! hits the ground and the watermelon blows up Marianio: Daaaaaaaah! Flashback ends. Sumo: Oh, yeah, that was at Ms. Baker house. Ms. Baker: What?! Why?! Belson: Jeff, you don't even know what you're talking about. Papa Marianio saved my life. Jeff: Oh, did he, Belson? Belson: Yes. Jeff: Did he? Belson: Crying Yes, he did! Jeff: Did he?! Belson: Crying Remember when I fell off the roof and broke all my bones? A flashback is shown that seems to be from Bedside Manners. doctors take Belson to a hospital room Male Doctor: All right, he needs more fluids. Male Doctor 2: If his O sats drop any farther, we're gonna have to intubate! Female Doctor: How's his heart working? Belson: Wheezing Marianio comes Marianio: Mama mia! A-My boy-a! Marianio gives Belson some sauce Marianio: Try some of-a Papa's sauce! he accidentally hit a doctor and he leaves Marianio: Ehh! Gaah! Aa-- Aa-- Uhhh... Belson: Gulps Weakly Thank you, Santa Claus. Flashback ends. Jeff: What good did that do?! Papa Marianio isn't a hero! He's a weirdo! look at Jeff Camden: Well, I-I guess he has a point there. Sumo: I feel like something inside of me just died. Clarence: It can't be true. I-I won't believe it. Chelsea: Man! I'm so bummed! Percy: I don't want to go on living. Jeff: That's better. Now, as I was saying, I may have won Best Smile, but it's only because you all give me so much to smile about. So go on and give yourselves a round of applause. Chuckles Huh? looks at the kids, everyone is sad Jeff: Come on. Are you guys still thinking about that Marianio? Clarence: What'd Papa Marianio ever do to you? Huh? Jeff: Nothing. Nothing at all. He's just weird. Clarence: Come on! What did he do?! Jeff: Fine! You want to know?! I'll tell you! I'll tell you all the grisly details! A flashback is shown in Jeff's 7th birthday. Jeff is moving a knife Jeff: (narrating) It was my 7th birthday, and I had make sure that everything was perfect. Little Jeff: Perfect! Jeff: (narrating) Until it was pizza time. Jeff takes his pizza, and before eating it, the pizza's filling falls off on Jeff's clothes Splat! Little Jeff: Whimpers Little Camden: Jeff, did you say something? Little Jeff: Screaming crashes Flashback ends. Camden: That doesn't sound like his fault at all. Jeff: Well, everyone remembers what they want to remember. Sumo: Why would you want to remember that? Clarence: I want to remember that he gives out free cheesy sticks -- for free! Chelsea: I want to remember that he saved my cat from a fire one time. Mary: I want Chad to remember how to tie a tie without me. breaks a video box called "How to Tie a Tie" Sumo: Let's face it -- For a creepy weirdo, he was a great guy. talking honks looks at a window and Marianio's truck is there Percy: It's him! cheering leave the gym Mr. Reese: Pizza? Whoo! Reese leaves the gym Mr. Reese: Laughs Pizza, here I come! Jeff: But... I won. Clap Marianio: Hooray, Jeff! A-Jeff is a winner! Jeff: Chuckles Oh. Thank you, Papa Marianio. You really are the best of us. stop walking Clarence: Look! He's over there! cheering go to where Marianio is Jeff: All right, Aberdale, let's hear it for the Papa! Cheering grab Marianio and throw him several times deflates stops Marianio laughs Marianio takes off his Jeff head, revealing that Jeff was actually Marianio all the time Jeff: Panting gets into the gym Jeff: Sorry I'm late! Did I win? Laughing Percy: W-Why is he -- Wha-- What's happening? Ms. Baker: Why did you tell us all that bad stuff about our memories? Belson: Why'd you pour pizza sauce down my throat? Clarence: And how come you knew about Jeff's 7th birthday party? Marianio: Ah! Well-a... Well I guess-a I stubbed my toes recently. Uh, I missed a delivery to my house, and I had to go to the post office earlier this week. But... if you were to ask-a me... I guess-a the real answer is... opens a courtain in the roof and a lot of pizzas fall Marianio: ...pizza! Laughs cheering jumps and eats a pizza grabs a carrot pizza Camden: You guys! He remembered! continues and Chad eat pizza Clarence: Wow. Laughing runs on the stage but he falls Marianio: Whaaaaa! gasp pizza fall on Marianio's face clapping Applause wakes up es:Pizza-héroe/Transcripción Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Transcripts